Recombinant Adeno-associated virus (AAV) vectors are promising gene delivery vehicles because, for example, the virus is not pathogenic; the virus transduces both dividing and non-dividing cells; the virus infects a wide range of cells; and the virus integrates into the genome, which results in long term expression of the transgene.
AAV vector delivery can be obstructed by the immune response of a host to the AAV component proteins. In the case of recombinant AAV vectors, the primary target of the immune response is the capsid of the vector particle since the vectors do not encode viral proteins. For example, virus neutralizing antibodies may be generated in response to exposure to the virus.
Regions of the AAV capsid proteins were mapped to identify immunogenic sites and regions.
An object of the instant invention is to provide the amino acid sequence of such immunogenic sites and regions.
The sites can be modified, for example, to render the recombinant AAV less immunogenic or non-immunogenic; to alter the tropism of the virus; to enhance binding of the virus to a cell; and to identify analogous sites in related viruses, such as canine parvovirus.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide isolated oligopeptides that can intercede or supplant the attachment of virus and cell. Immunogenic equivalent derivatives thereof also are provided.